Homestuck
by winterfeather1
Summary: A story of the Ancestor Trolls.. A mixed love, a broken friendship and a treacherous regret.
1. Of Seven Human Years

"Did you cut your new again, Signless?" Dolorosa cooed, as she kneeled to her adopted son. His mutant, candy-red blood leaked from the wound in his knee, his big black-gold eyes staring up at him, a hazy reddish-pink liquid oozing from his eyes. She wiped the tears away with her thumb, smiling at him, her tiny fangs against her jade painted lips.

"Yes Dolorosa. I'm sorry. Istamire and I were playing tag." He murmured, motioning to the tiny little troll behind him, her thin horns finally beginning to curve to a shape, her own strange, mutant ice-blue blood leaking from a rip on her forearm. She wrapped both of their wounds thickly, so no one could see their odd coloration.

Near by, Disciple and Piisoniic were watching calmly, this having been the first time they had seen both of their mutant blood colors.

"Istamire's is white! She isn't even on the Spectrum!" Disciple whispered in awe, touching the girl like she was some kind of demonic creature.

"I am!" She snapped, yanking her arm from the elder girl. She was the youngest, and smallest of the three, but she knew how to care for herself quite well. "It's blue." She muttered. Dolorosa frowned, not liking how she became quiet, and put up her walls. Signless touched the bend of her elbow softly with his fingertips, a smile on his face.

"It's okay Istamire. I like your blood color." He murmured gently to her, his eyes honest. Svetka's frown slowly spread to a big, beautiful smile, and Dolorosa had to admit, it oddly fit her.

She had never seen a troll so kind, and so gentle as Signless, who could make any of his three friends, and she herself, happy and calm when emotions ran high. He had even stopped a fight between Istamire and Piisoniic, when he made fun of her horns still being tiny nubs at an older age.

She had been quite surprised to find Istamire a year after finding Signless. She had been utterly shocked at such a pretty, yet odd blood color. She was of a higher class, but she wondered often, that if she tried to calm her role as a higher blood, if they'd reject her for such the strangeness of it.

She watched the four return to playing. She stared at the horns of the children. Such an exotic curves to Istamire's... Disciple's were starting to curve and point, Piisoniic's strange, doubled horned. But Signless had kept his small, nubbed horns. She wandered if he'd ever grow to take on a sign, or a full shape.

Her own hand slipped up to feel her curved, and hooked horn. Such strange things were happening now a days. The new Grand Highblood, quite young for his age, seemed to have become such a lolligagger. He was constantly here, as well, with the other higher blood children, and even brought along the Rust Bloods, as she had heard Summoner say. Another thought hit her mind. Why did all the children but Istamire go by their last names?


	2. Icyblue Love

Signless looked about at the darkened sky of the planet. His heart filled with love for it, and he glanced back at his little tag-along friends. The disaray of colors was mind-blowing, and he couldn't truly understand why they had all congregated together, and was utterly surprised over a few.

Istamire looked up at him endearingly, those deep arctic ocean blue eyes shining with affection. He could feel another pair of warm eyes, and glanced back at Disciple. Dolorosa was smiling at him affectionately, yet sadly.

He was of seventeen human years, and had been under Dolorosa's teachings nearly his whole life. He had learned to love everyone, and everything, and he had been inspired by Istamire and he, himself, to get rid of blood discrimination.

Istamire stood close to him, her eyes glimmering. "I can't wait to hear you speak to the first group." She whispered. "Grand Highblood has been chatting about it all day long. He's quite looking forward to hearing you."

Signless glanced back at his goofy-looking, long time friend. His messy, and curly hair framed his face, and now growing, wavey horns. His dark violet eyes gleamed back at him with mischief and amusement.

He did feel bad though. He had just learned that he had escaped from the castle to get to see his friend preach, but oddly, he seemed quite attracted to the tiny little Istamire. He just wished he wasn't so confused by his own emotions and body to actually understand this attraction between his friends.

Istamire headed down to the small town, but fell, her own claws ripping open her forearm. He saw her sit up, and frown, glowering at the near white blood that streamed from the cut. He at once went done, not wanting to be shown up, oddly, by Grand Highblood.

He dropped down to one knee in front of her. This had only happened to often. Istamire was quite clumsy around him or Grand Highblood, but now.. She was hating herself again for her blood color.

Only just two years ago, she had tried to join her true ranking as a higher blood color of blue, but they rejected her for being off 'their' spectrum. Ever since, she had hated her blood color, more and more by every day.

He took her hand, and when she looked up, with that pale blue blush over her cheeks, and that endearing look she gave him, he felt his heart beat rush. He could see a reflection of his garnet eyes in hers.

"I love your blood color..." He whispered. And with that, she smiled. But a glowering gaze made him feel over heated in the cool, autumn like day.


End file.
